


coz i'm a sucker for the way that you move

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Fighting as a form of Courting, Incest, M/M, Orm Needs A Hug, Post Movie, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Violence, Arthur finds, can sometimes be the best answer to life's worries and troubles.





	coz i'm a sucker for the way that you move

Violence, Arthur finds, can sometimes be the best answer to life's worries and troubles. In the tempest fires of his youth, he'd gotten into enough scrapes with some of local bullies that remained stupid enough to pick a fight with him that he reckons his dad's on first name basis with the night officers at the station. But the rush and release from that burst of emotions, all focused on destruction had been what he needed then.

It's what Orm needs now. 

"Again." Arthur says, stepping back. The trident hums in his hand, metal warm and alive. Orm lifts his gaze hatefully. He has tried to keep their sparring sessions as private as he can, but in Atlantis, he is quick to discover, word travels fast.

There are at least twelve sets of eyes on them, and one look at Orm confirms that he knows it too. Arthur catches the twist of discomfort before it can be hidden behind a mask of indifference; the cultivated armour of a Prince who had spent a lifetime in bitterness and loneliness. How must it have been like to live your entire life in the spotlight with no rest or hiding? The scrutiny must have been horrible, Arthur decides.

Orm climbs to his feet before that thought can be expanded upon, going straight into first position, ready to strike.

Arthur honours this with his own. And they begin again. Swift swipes and jabs, parrying expertly as they dive and weave in and out of equidistance of each other. They had the same tutor after all. Even if said tutor deliberately withheld certain educational morsels from one pupil. Arthur has begun to think that this is a dance he could learn to love, if he isn't half-mad with desire to unravel all their steps and set them all aflame just to have Orm close enough to touch. It's a little like courting - if courting was two cuts away from relieving your head from your neck.

Like this, there is a gleam in his brother's eyes. As if he is slowly coming alive again after a long sleep. Arthur blocks a manoeuvre with a soft chuckle, disarming Orm and pressing him back down against the ruins of a column.

"Well done," Orm tilts his head, "Brother."

Arthur smiles, hauling him back to his feet. If his touch lingers a second longer than is strictly proper, and if his gaze lowers and stops where Orm's hips are pressing against his, that is for him to know. If the hitching of breath so close to his face is to be believed, so is it for Orm to know too. He gives in to that soft whisper of somethings in his ear, moving his hand to touch the shell pink curl of Orm's ear. 

"We shouldn't."

"Yeah, I know."

"There are people..."

"Yeah. I know."

"We _really_ shouldn't." Orm sighs, leaning into him. He pulls him the rest of the way. Holding on tight because nothing makes sense in this moment, but all the mysteries of the universe are laid bare in the blues of Orm's eyes.

Arthur nuzzles his nose against Orm's. Willing himself to relax, but feeling the flurry of emotions overwhelm him all the same. It's like the cracks in the dam are starting to give, and he's too damn tired to keep a leash on what he is looking for. They breathe together, letting the water around them ebb and flow with the currents. Eventually Orm takes a hand to his neck, cradling at the hollow of his throat. He looks into his eyes. Arthur would let him, like this, if he really wanted to kill him. But his brother lets his hand drift to hold him by his shoulder. The meaning clear.

Arthur wraps his arms fully around Orm, pushing his face into the crook of his neck, feeling him tense up for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. Orm has had a lifetime of being at conflict, having the expectations of a kingdom placed on his shoulders. Dealing with all of that alone. But no more, Arthur smiles, he has me now.

The feel of Orm's hands clutching him on the back warms him. It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
